Mistakes
by HideousZippleback
Summary: One choice can change you forever, and when an unexpected consequence arises for Ruffnut and Snotlout, they must mature and change as they never imagined. Rufflout. (This is the same story that was on my other story Challenges just putting it separately).
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble request by ohgodsthefeels. This is mainly a Rufflout fic but there is some Fisthorn and Grimnut mentioned through parts (though subtly).**

**HTTYD is © DreamWorks Animation**

* * *

It had been a mistake, really. A blunder. A mishap made of young love, foolishness and hormones. Snotlout would never admit it to anybody that he was not prepared for this commitment, the scorn and the mocking. All because he couldn't control himself.

_I'm such an utter idiot _Snotlout thought bitterly, scrubbing at his thick eyebrows with two

fingers. _This is all so messed up..._

A sharp voice broke through his self-misery, calloused hands grasping him from his bear-fur cape. "What. The. Hel. Did. You. Do. To. My. Sister. You. Fucking. Bastard."

Snotlout glanced into the hostile gray-blue gaze of Tuffnut, whose eyes blazed with fury almost that of a dragon's.

"It was-" Snotlout's voice cut off as Tuffnut's fist smashed into his face, throwing the black-haired Viking backwards.

"What the Hel?!" Snotlout proclaimed, lifting a hand from his nose, as a smatter of blood streaked across his palm. "You broke my nose you ass!"

Tuffnut smiled smugly. "You deserved it."

Snotlout watched as his friend walked away from him, fists clenched to his sides. Snotlout shook his head slowly as he carefully stood up, a wave of dizziness washing over him immediately. Snotlout stumbled backwards, hand flying to his head in an attempt to dull the pain.

A wry smile carved Snotlout's features as the wave of nauseating dizziness passed. _I do deserve it. Though it hurts like Hel._

Snotlout started walking, avoiding confused glances from the villagers._ It's best they don't know, yet..._ he thought as he slipped around villagers, trying his hardest to keep a normal, unbothered expression on his face.

No villager seemed to notice his strange habits, much to his relief, and with a small sigh Snotlout reached the door to Ruffnut's house. He raised his knuckles to the door, knocking gently on the wood.

No reply came from the house, the eerie quiet secretly freaking Snotlout out. He raised his fists to the door again, wishing Hookfang hadn't gone with the other dragons to mate so he could fly him to Ruffnut's room, but that obviously was not going to happen. Snotlout's fist were a millimeter from the door when he heard somebody call out something indistquishable. A second later the door was pushed open, a blond head poking out.

"Hey babe," Snotlout said quietly, an air of worry, and happiness, escaping him. His heart twisted at the lines of tiredness and fear in Ruffnut's face.

Ruffnut seemed to relax, an audible sigh escaping her as she wrapped her hands around his large arm, tugging him inside. Ruffnut closed the door behind her, latching it so no unsuspecting Viking, namely her brother, could stumble in.

Ruffnut turned around towards Snotlout, worry in her eyes. Snotlout walked up to the taller Viking, who was biting at her nails fearfully, the shred of happiness that had showed in her face at the sight of him fading away once the door closed.

Snotlout walked up to Ruffnut, his face flickering with an unreadable expression. "Babe... It's going to be ok. You and me. We can do this... Hopefully," Snotlout whispered brushing his hands through Ruffnut's unbraided hair, love sparking in his eyes.

Ruffnut shook her head as she glanced at her stomach. "You say that now... But when your father realizes he will kill you. Knowing that you had sex with a Thorston. That's the worst thing Jorgenson could ever do." Ruffnut pulled away from Snotlout's grasp, arms wrapping around her body unconsciously.

Snotlout sighed, placing on of his large hands on Ruffnut's slim arm. "My father won't be an issue babe. I won't let him," Snotlout's eyes blazed slightly at this notion, "don't worry."

Ruffnut nodded slightly, a spark of her old self barely breaking through the terror and worry on her face. No words came from Ruffnut as she leaned against Snotlout, her chin resting on his broad shoulder.

"How will we keep this secret from everyone? I don't want to think of me as some whore, or worse..." Ruffnut trailed off as she noticed the blaze of fury in Snotlout's ice-blue eyes.

"You are not a..." Snotlout hesitated, brittle anger blossoming through his chest as his mind stewed over the word 'whore'. "No. Don't let anyone think of you that way Ruffnut. Ever. Or I swear I will personally beat them to a pulp. Even if it is my father. And if your father calls you whore again I will sic Hookfang on him, once he comes back from the nesting ground."

Ruffnut glanced away from Snotlout, her expression still deadened with misery.

"How... Me of all Vikings... How could I become pregnant? I'd vowed that I would never get pregnant once when I was younger... But look at me now. I mock myself with this child growing in me." Ruffnut turned away from Snotlout, lowering her head weakly as she walked to her room. Snotlout stood there, stunned for a short second, following Ruffnut quickly.

Ruffnut collapsed onto her bed, making sure to lay on her back._ I __was a fool... I shouldn't have let my guard down, even around Snotlout. __Agh... How will I be able to take care of this child? I'm not even ready to care for a child…? I don't even have a home for myself... Unless I __shared with Tuff and Grim... No_. Ruffnut shoved her pillow over her face, letting loose a frustrated scream, muffled by the thick hide of the pillow. Ruffnut fell silent, listening to Snotlout slowly walking to her room.

"Ruffnut..." her bed creaked as Snotlout sat beside her, one of his muscular arms wrapping around her gently.

"I'm sorry for this babe... I'm a moron and this is my entire fault. I should have thought about the consequences...but I didn't, and look where that landed us." Ruffnut slid the pillow from her face, casting a glance towards her boyfriend. His eyes were filled with guilt as he laid his muscular body beside Ruffnut. Ruffnut leaned her head into Snotlout's chest, breathing in the unique smell of sweat and ash. Snotlout slowly, carefully wrapped his arms around Ruffnut, pulling her closer to his muscular chest.

"We'll pull through this Ruff. One way or another." Snotlout pulled Ruffnut's chin up gently, his eyes searching her face for something she couldn't tell.

"How can you be sure? We aren't intelligent or near as smart as Hiccup, Astrid or Fishlegs. I'm scared. I don't know how to take care of children. My mother never taught me or even showed me," Ruffnut said, a bitter note to her voice.

Snotlout snarled. "It doesn't matter Ruff. Neither one of us may bee as 'intelligent' as those three but we make up for it with our stubbornness."

"And how will stubbornness help us Snotlout? Last time I looked you need patience to take care of a child," Ruffnut hissed, shooting Snotlout an annoyed glare.

"Because we aren't going to let this drag us down. I don't care what others say about us. We can do this."

Ruffnut sighed, shaky her head slightly. Snotlout frowned, his ice-blue eyes shadowing with worry.

"Do you even want this child Ruff?"

Ruffnut looked up, her shock obvious. "Yes… I do. When I realized I was pregnant I couldn't think of getting rid of this child. Our child."

Snotlout smiled. "Then I'm with you babe. The whole way." As Snotlout said this he lowered his head to hers, softly brushing his lips against hers. Ruffnut sighed pleasurably, pressing her lips against Snotlout's in return. Ruffnut was the first to pull away, much to Snotlout's aggravation, though he smartly hid it.

"We are going to have to tell someone Snotlout, but who?"

Snotlout seemed to mull it over, then with a confident smile said, "Rosethorn. And maybe Kara. Those two are pretty good at keeping things secret."

Ruffnut nodded. "Especially Rose... What about Bryn? I know you two have been friends for awhile-"

"No. Not her. If anything, any one other than her." Snotlout's eyes blazed with emotions so fast Ruffnut couldn't read any of them.

"Ok then.. But I hope Rosethorn doesn't tell Fishlegs or I will kill him."

Snotlout laughed gently, his body slowly relaxing from the mention of Bryn. "I would love to see that Ruff. Truly."

Ruffnut smiled again, weeks of stress slowly leaving her. _We might __actually make it through this..._

* * *

**So... a fic that I promise won't be sad. Seriously. BTW Snot's 21 and Ruff is 20.**

**I'm doing this story this way because well, I think this is an** **excellent way for these two to mature and develop into better people** **than if they just got married then had kids. Btw the OC's Grimhilda,** **Rosethorn, and Kara belong to non-heinous, dragonridersmaug, and** **nabajandara respectively.**

**Seems like Snotlout has some things to hide from Ruff eh?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two of this series!**

**HTTYD © DreamWorks**

* * *

"Your WHAT?"

"Pregnant…"

"I can not belive this… With whose child?" Astrid said, voice cold, eyes wide as she stared at Ruffnut.

Ruffnut sighed. "It's mine and Snotlout's…"

"Snotlout?! SNOTLOUT? Are you actually kidding me Ruff? Him? He… He's the least responsible person-no actually second least responsible after your brother-and now? I highly doubt he will be of much use to help you Ruff."

Ruffnut stepped closer to Astrid, her expression near menacing. "Then you don't know him at all." Ruffnut's eyes blazed with unquenchable fury as she raised herself to her full height before her friend. "Don't you _dare _make fun of Snotlout. He's been my only help for the last month."

Astrid's face was comically priceless and Ruffnut would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious.

Rosethorn was quiet, her expression a mix of utter shock and disbelief as she watched the lanky girl argue with Astrid.

"Can you believe that Ruffnut of all people got pregnant?" Grimhilda said, casting a glance towards Rosethorn and their more distant friend Brynhildur, with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"I would have thought it would have been Astrid. Never Ruff. She was always so adamant about not having a child for awhile and now...well we see that didn't happen," Rosethorn said, casting another glance towards the arguing blonds.

Grimhilda nodded. "Tuff is most definitely going to be pissed. If he doesn't already know that is..."

"Ah man. I would HATE to be Snotlout when it comes to this around your boyfriend Grim," Rose said, a small smile crossing her features.

Grim smiled devilishly. "Yea."

Rosethorn turned to Bryn, who had yet to say anything. "What about you Bryn? What do you think?"

Bryn glanced at her fingers, body language exuding her uncaring. "Ruffnut's an idiot. That's all there is to it."

Rose and Grim started in shock, quickly shootin their friend an icy glare, though Bryn seemed unfazed by it.

"Could you be anymore insensitive Bryn? I mean even Skullcrusher has more feelings than you," Grimhilda snapped, for once fully annoyed by the blond.

Bryn raised an eyebrow in response. "No. I just don't particularly agree with people who get pregnant like fools. It's pure idiocy."

Rosethorn rolled her eyes. "That still doesn't mean you have to be a dick about it Bryn. Sheesh."

Bryn turned to Rose, her eyes smoldering. "I can. I have my reasons. Now, I'm leaving." Bryn stood up, walking away from the group of girls angrily, a sharp whistle escaping her mouth in summon.

"What's her problem?" Grim asked as Bryn's purple Zippleback landed beside her rider, taking off with a quick snap of her wings.

"I'm not sure… Maybe she's jealous? I mean she likes Snotlout and knowing that he and Ruffnut are a thing must piss her off," Rosethorn said quietly.

Grim's mouth twisted slightly, head tilting in agreement. "I can imagine..."

* * *

Ruffnut sighed stressfully. It was hard explaining to her friends her mistake. How both she and Snotlout were complete, foolish morons. _At least Rose and Grim will be willing to help me... Astrid, well, I think she's jealous. Me being first and all._ Ruffnut's thoughts trailed away as she walked towards her house, which Snotlout had finished building a few days ago, with the villagers and dragons help.

The sound of something landing behind her was unnoticed as Ruffnut's thoughts wandered.

"I still can't believe you got pregnant before getting married."

Ruffnut whipped around as the loud voice interrupted her thoughts. Her eyes widened slightly as Bryn walked towards her, her large Zippleback watching her closely.

"Brynhildur please. No one is perfect like you. It was a MISTAKE ok? I don't want to explain it again." Ruffnut sighed, brushing her hands through her braided hair.

Bryn snorted as she rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Yeah whatever. But still. Don't you ever just get that feeling that you have forced yourself to lose your freedom earlier than you should have? By doing this...you lose the chance to have fun. If anything now you're going to be raising children till you die."

Ruffnut stared at her ornery friend, surprised and annoyed, at the fact that for once, she wasn't just berating her for her "foolishness" or "idiocy".

"I—"

"You didn't think. I know. I did that once to." Bryn interrupted Ruffnut, a bitter expression crossing her face. "You're lucky you actually have a guy that will help you. Me, ha, I wasn't lucky like

you."

Ruffnut stared in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Your smart. Figure it out Ruffnut."

"You mean this," Ruffnut pointed at her belly, which was now slightly more noticeably large—"happened to you too?"

Bryn nodded warily. "Yeah… It was five years ago, the year I ran away. I ran because I didn't want to be scorned, or made fun off by the villagers. "

Ruffnut was shocked. It was shocking that her normally unfriendly, virtually uncaring friend ever becoming so friendly with someone to actually...do it with them.

"I... I don't know what to say Bryn. I'm sorry?" Ruffnut said quietly.

"Then who was the father?" Ruffnut asked, a small twinge of suspicion in her voice as Bryn looked away from her sheepishly.

"It doesn't concern you Ruffnut," Bryn hissed, her hands curling into fists.

"It is my concern! My friend, who I do care about, has lied to us all for five years? Why? Shame? Disgrace? I don't understand it..." Ruffnut's eyes searched for some kind of emotion from Bryn but all she saw was bitterness.

"I... I was too scared of rejection. I didn't want anyone to think of me lower than they already do, and I knew having a child at my age. Bah. All I would ever see is ridicule." Bryn sat down on the top of an empty barrel, her blue eyes burning with unexplainable emotions. Ruffnut sat beside her friend, her hand hesitantly reaching out to her shoulder.

"You should have told one of us. We wouldn't ridicule you or anything of the sorts. We would have-" Ruffnut trailed off, unsure really of how the gang would have responded.

"See? You know they wouldn't. Even you would have made fun of me and now look. We have switched roles it seems," Bryn's voice cracked, her tough shell slowly falling away.

Ruffnut shook her head, a frown of concentration on her face.

"Just tell me, please. Who was-or at least who do you think-the father is? And what happened to your kid, why isn't he-or she-here?"

Bryn sighed, leaning backwards slightly. "His father was Snotlout-I know, I know-but it was before he became full on fascinated with you. He was drunk and he asked me to help him home because he couldn't walk straight. I took him home and then it just happened. It...It was so fast I didn't think anything would happen... I should have known. That man is one fertile beast that's for sure. After I realized I was pregnant I asked Stoick if I could possibly go on a journey if I could find my parents. He let me, obviously not knowing my real reason for going and well, as you know, I didn't come back for at least a year. I could have come back sooner but I was ridden with grief, and I was really sick. Destruction and Desolation were the ones who kept me alive after my son died.

"He was so frail and small. I feared from the moment he was born that I was going to lose him. I was far too weak to even think of finding help, and he was too sickly for my dragon to take him to somewhere he could be helped. He was barely alive for three days before I lost him and after that I don't remember much else. All I know is that some Peaceable's found me and nursed me back to health, though that alone took a few months." Bryn's eyes slowly filled with tears, though she wiped them away quickly. "I never even named him..."

Ruffnut's heart hurt for her friend, though deep down a flare of jealousy burnt through her at the idea that her boyfriend had laid with another woman besides her. That was years ago though. He and I had no relationship then, she thought chidley to herself.

"I'm sorry Bryn... I mean... I can guess you hate me, right?" Ruffnut asked as she glanced at her friend.

"...I guess. All I can think of is how you are lucky enough to receive his undivided love, while I only saw it from blind drunkenness. But that's beside us know. It's you who needs the help and I definitely don't want what happened to me to happen to you. It would break Snotlout's heart in two. So what say we put aside our...er...differences, and help each other out, ok?"

Ruffnut smiled. "Sure."

* * *

Snotlout sighed wearily, every fiber of his body screaming for sleep, rest, a respite, but he was far too worried about Ruffnut for that possibility. He had noticed the strain already on her. She was more tired and weary, some days even complaining about her limbs aching from sleep deprivation. And she was only two months in. He feared how much it would pain her to give birth, let alone carry the child another seven months. _Oh gods I'm a fool. I should have thought it through. I should have realized her mother had the same difficulties but I didn't. I… If I lose her, I swear I won't be able to live with the guilt of killing her, all because my needs went before my brain._

Snotlout slowly put the knife he had been sharpening down as he heard the door of his house creak open. "Ruffnut?" No reply came, giving Snotlout the willies.

"Ruffnut?" he asked again, walking down the stairs swiftly, stopping at the bottom with a confused expression. "Ruff?"

A sudden laugh came from the dark house as something tripped Snotlout up, smashing him face first to the ground.

"Hey! Not cool Ruffnut!" Snotlout snapped, lifting himself from the wood floor with a small huff.

"Haha! You should have seen your face Snotlout. It was priceless," Ruffnut gasped out, laughs shaking her body.

Snotlout frowned grumpily, a small hint of a pout on his face as he walked over to Ruffnut. "It still wasn't funny. What if you hurt yourself? You need to be more careful Ruff."

Ruffnut rolled her eyes. "Oh please. If anything your unnecessary worrying is going to be more harmful to me than me exercising."

Snotlout rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to protest but Ruffnut interrupted him.

"One other thing. Did you ever lay with another woman besides me? Any from this village especially?" Ruffnut's voice held a small hint of ice as she stared down at Snotlout.

Snotlout's eyes flashed worriedly, his stance changing fearfully.

"I don't think so. Yeah, no."

Ruffnut frowned at him, raising herself till she towered above Snotlout. "You're lying and we both know it."

"Fine. _Fine. _It was once, ok. Not like anything happened," Snotlout hissed, glaring at Ruffnut moodily.

Ruffnut scoffed. "You wish."

Snotlout's face changed to an expression of confusion at Ruffnut's statement. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Ruffnut dismissed the topic with a wave of her hand. "Now, how did it go explaining to the guys?"

Snotlout sighed. "Fishlegs seemed ever so slightly jealous, I don't think he got over you fully yet, and Hiccup was...er...not happy."

Ruffnut nodded slowly. "Astrid was mad but she seems like she will help. Rose and Grim definitely were surprised but they said they would help us."

"Good. They will be more help than either of our families, that's for sure," Snotlout said, a look of relief on his face.

"Unfortunately…" Ruffnut said, a hint of annoyance in her voice at the mention of her family. "Oh and Bryn said she would help to."

"What? Bryn? I thought she hated you," Snotlout asked incredulously. "Of all people to help us… Why her?"

Ruffnut's face held no answer. "Her own reasons. But that doesn't matter at least we know she will help us right?"

Yea…" Snotlout said quietly, his mind wandering to a drunken night of foolishness.

_I wonder…_

* * *

**Welp the next chapter will be up I'm guessing Saturday.**

**And I guess you can see why Bryn's not the nicest person in the world huh?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three. And just to make things not weird I will clarify the ages of the characters: Snotlout, Astrid, Hiccup and Kara are all 22 in this. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Rosethorn and Grimhilda are 21. Bryn is 20.**

* * *

"You still haven't asked Ruffnut to marry you? Really?"

Snotlout sighed wearily. "I… I just haven't gotten around to it-"

"It's been five months Snotlout. The entire village knows Ruffnut's pregnant know. The only thing they don't know though is that you're the father. You need to get the marriage contracts ready before Ruffnut's father ships her off to the gods know where." Bryn's voice was icy as she shot a glare to Snotlout, who was sitting next to her in the Great Hall.

"I know Bryn.. It's just…" Snotlout trailed off, looking away from Bryn's icy gaze.

"What? Scared? Fear she will reject you? It's been five months you idiot. I highly doubt Ruffnut will leave you after this much time," Bryn snapped, giving Snotlout a glance that said "you have got to be kidding me".

"But-"

"No buts Snotlout. If you do nothing Ruffnut will be forced to marry Larson the Large."

Snotlout's eyes widened in shock. "But he's almost twice her age! And why him?" Snotlout said, his voice rising in anger just slightly.

Bryn shook her head slowly. "Because Ruffnut's father wants an 'experienced' man to marry his 'whore' daughter, not some kid. But if you admit it to the village then she won't be. You have to ask her."

Snotlout's mouth fell open in shock. "I can't believe he would do that…"

Bryn nodded silently. "Well he will. So now, what about the ring?"

"What ring?" Snotlout said, mind still burning with anger at the thought of Ruffnut being sold away to some filthy rapist.

Bryn tilted her head slightly, noticing Snotlout's ice-blue eyes burning with enraged fire. Slowly she reached out and placed her hand on the black-haired Vikings shoulder. "You know which one. The one to propose to Ruffnut with?"

"Oh.. That… I-" Snotlout stopped talking as he stared at Bryn, who was holding her hand out, fingers curled around something.

"What is that?" He asked, a tone of suspicion in his voice as he glanced at her closed hand, then her face lowly.

"Take it idiot," she snapped impatiently, shoving her hand closer to him.

Snotlout looked back up at her slowly as she unfurled her fingers, showing a small, round, green stone with a smooth surface and streaks of pale green. "What is this for?"

Bryn sighed dramatically with a roll of her eyes. "It's for the ring you dumbass. Ruffnut's favorite color is green and I happened to find this a few days ago. I figured you would be way too overjoyed about the whole 'baby' thing so I decided to help you. Like a friend." Bryn's voice held a small hint of annoyance as Snotlout took the stone from her.

"Thanks Bryn…" Snotlout said quietly as he took the small stone from the blond-haired Viking.

"Sure, Snotlout," Bryn said, a small yawn escaping from her mouth as she stood up from the table, turning to walk away.

Bryn had only gone a few steps from the table when she heard something behind her. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she felt a large hand wrap around her arm.

"What do you want Snotlout?" she snapped as she turned on Snotlout, whose expression was unusually serious.

"I'm so sorry. For everything.." Snotlout looked away from Bryn as an enraged scowl crossed her features.

"What for? For being a dumbass? It's not me who need apologizing to for you being an idiot, it's Ruffnut." Bryn's eyes glowed with annoyance as she turned away from the black-haired Viking again, heading towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"Bryn. Wait." Bryn turned, her expression bored. "I'm sorry for what I did to you that night… I was drunk and I didn't think straight."

Bryn twitched, her eyes narrowing to livid slits. "She told you? Ruffnut told you?"

"Er...no. Not exactly… Though she sort of hinted at it and I figured out after awhile… Please don't blame her," Snotlout reached for Bryn slowly, a hopeful look on his face. _Please, please forgive me…_

"No. I can't forgive you. Ever. You screwed my life up all because you were drunk. I was fifteen. You- you used the feelings I had for you against me. I can't forgive you. I won't," Bryn snarled, shoving Snotlout away from her with a forceful push. Her eyes blazed blue fire as she turned away from, walking out the door.

Snotlout stared after his friend, a sad sigh falling from his lips. I'm sorry, he thought as he turned the green stone over and over again in his palm. _Truly sorry..._

* * *

"I still can't believe what that asshole did," Tuffnut snapped as he paced around the dying flame in his house, Grimhilda watching him from a large chair. "That ass knocked up my sister. They were dating without my permission! How dare he do that to her!"

Grim sighed, her eyes rolling so far to the back of her head it felt like her eyes would pop out. "Yes, yes, I know. Your sister needs permission blah blah blah. You've been saying this for the last few months. I'm bored of it."

Tuffnut stared at his girlfriend as she shot him a bored look. "But he-Ruffnut is pregnant because of him! How could I ever not-"

"Shut. Up. Please. My ears want to shrivel up from all this. Could we not talk about something else, please?" Grim said as she walked over to Tuffnut.

"Like what?" he asked as she walked closer to him, hips swinging teasingly.

"Oh... Nothing." Grim's eyes burned with satisfaction as she noticed Tuffnut's expression change to lust.

"Anything for you," Tuffnut gasped as she drug him towards her room.

* * *

Fishlegs had been acting strangely for the last few months and that bothered Rosethorn. A lot more than she wanted to let him know.

Fishlegs paced by Rose, his blond hair dripping from sweat. Rose pouted slightly as Fishlegs failed to notice her, his body language spewing stress.

Rose walked towards Fishlegs, hoping to get a reason to all his stress but she stopped an inch from him.

"I still don't get why she didn't pick me. I'm smart, a lot smarter than he is. Why can't-"

Rose gritted her teeth angrily. Ruffnut? That's what he's been so stressed? Because Ruffnut didn't pick him. Rose had had enough. "Excuse me Fishlegs? I was wondering what you were talking about?"

Fishlegs scream was unnaturally loud as he whipped around. "Oh… Phew. It's just you Rose. I was thinking it was Tuffnut or something... He's been unusually grumpy for awhile."

Rosethorn rolled her eyes. Oi vey. "Yes of course Tuffnut would definitely come and bug you. Of course."

Fishlegs eyes widened slightly at Rosethorn unusually sarcastic reply. "Is something wrong Rose?" he asked as he walked up to her, glancing down at her.

"Umm yeah. I want to know why you are still hung over Ruff when there are other available women on Berk."

"Like who? Grim's taken, and Kara, well she dreams about Tuffnut. That leaves Bryn and if anything I don't want her. She hates everyone, and everything it seems." Fishlegs failed to notice Rose's enraged expression as he turned away from her.

"Then what am I? Chopped liver?" Rosethorn snapped, storming away from the larger man.

"Wha? Wait... Oh Thor! Rose wait!" Fishlegs yelled as he ran after the brown-haired Viking as best he could.

* * *

"See ya Ruffnut!"

Hiccup watched quietly as Astrid waved good bye to Ruffnut cheerily, closing the door softly as the blond left.

Astrid walked over to Hiccup, who kissed her softly.

"Oh Hiccup... Ruff is so exhausted from this pregnancy. I don't know how she will handle four more months of this."

"I'm not sure either Astrid... I just hope nothing happens to her. Tuffnut would kill Snotlout if his sister died. Then... I don't even know what I would do with Tuffnut. So let's hope nothing happens," Hiccup said, his forest green eyes glowing with a small hint of worry.

Astrid nodded. "Yes... Let's hope it doesn't come down to that."

Hiccup only nodded.

"Wait... Has Snotlout even told anyone else, besides us, about this?" Astrid asked, her eyes searching Hiccup's face for an answer.

"No. He hasn't told his father, or anyone yet. And now that I think about it he hasn't even proposed to Ruffnut yet."

Astrid shook her head disapprovingly. "Does he not realize her father wants to sell her away to Larson?"

Hiccup whipped around in shock. "What? He never told me that... I even told her dad that I would sort it out eventually, and he wasn't to intervene. I will have to talk with him. Come Toothless." Toothless growled slightly as he bounded after his rider, hostility evident in his movements.

_I better go tell Snotlout,_ Astrid thought as he left the house, heading towards the arena where she had last seen Snotlout.

* * *

Snotlout wiped at his brow as sweat dripped down his face. _Finally done,_ he thought as he lifted up a ring from the bucket of water. _It's perfect._ Snotlout's eyes skimmed over the black metal, interlaced with a wavy band of the green stone Bryn had given him.

_I hope Ruffnut will accept it, otherwise... who knows._ Snotlout smacked himself angrily, stop thinking like that. _Of course she will. She won't be able to resist my manly flair._ Snotlout felt a smile spread across his features as he wrapped the ring in an old shred of cloth. Snotlout peeked outside the forge, noticing no one in the plaza. Good. Snotlout bolted from the forge, ducking behind a dragon stable to avoid Astrid walking hurriedly towards the arena. _Wonder what she's looking for?_ Snotlout waited a second longer than ran across the plaza, ducking into his house quietly.

The emptiness was welcoming as Snotlout walked up to his room, the sound of his breathing and wood creaking the only sound in the house. Snotlout stopped beside his bed, reaching into the wooden desk beside his bed. After some rummaging he pulled out a small necklace, a carving of a dragon curling it's body around a fiery gemstone etched into the wood.

Snotlout put the ring in his hand along with the necklace, slipping down the stairs from his room towards the door.

Just as his hand reached out to push the door open, he felt the door get yanked open.

"Ruffnut? What are you doing here? Weren't you over at Astrid's house?" Snotlout shuffled his body around Ruffnut, hiding the ring and necklace behind his back.

"I was. I just really need some sleep right now. I'm so tired..."

Ruffnut walked slowly up to Snotlout and her's room, her steps slow and hesitant as she walked up the stairs.

Fear gnawed at Snotlout's heart as he watched Ruffnut clamber into their room effortfully.

"Ruff? Babe?" Fear was unmistakable in his voice as he vaulted up to his room after Ruffnut. Snotlout skidded to a halt in front of Ruffnut, who was tiredly walking towards his bed. "Ruff... Let me help you." Ruffnut nodded slowly and with a thankful sigh Snotlout picked Ruffnut up, arms wrapping protectively around her body.

"Oh Ruff... This is all my fault," Snotlout whispered as Ruffnut buried her head into his chest, a small sigh escaping her lips.

"No... I wanted this too. But it is still mostly your fault Snotlout." Ruffnut's teasing tone lightened Snotlout's heart slightly as he laid her out on his bed. Snotlout brushed his fingers through blond hair as he laid the necklace and ring on the desk, covering it up with a large piece of furred hide.

Soon he could hear Ruffnut's snores, soft and almost unnoticeable as he laid beside her on his he felt his arms wrap around her frame, pulling her gently to his chest. Snotlout buried his face into her shoulder gently, hands curiously, consciously brushing over her round stomach. Snotlout flinched backwards when he heard a small snort from Ruffnut, but he soon realized she was still asleep. Again he felt his hands travel to her stomach, this time not moving from the rounded flesh. A small spark of wonder burned in Snotlout's chest as he felt a small movement from inside Ruffnut.

"Wow," he whispered, awe echoing through his voice as he felt more movement from the baby-his child-at his touch.

Snotlout hugged Ruffnut closer to him, a happy smile crossing his face. Snotlout glanced back towards his desk where the ring and necklace lay.

_Later... Later._

* * *

Rain soaked through Snotlout, chilling him to the bone. Thor damn I hate the rain, he thought moodily as he stomped up the stairs towards the Great Hall.

Dying flames flickered weakly as Snotlout opened the door of the Hall, a gust of icy rain blasting in after him.

"Hey! Close the door!" A gruff voice called out, others quietly voicing agreement.

Snotlout growled in annoyance as he slammed the huge doors shut behind him. Ungrateful old coots. Snotlout looked around the hall, a smile lighting on his face as he noticed Ruffnut and her brother sitting at one of the tables along with Kara and Grim.

Snotlout sat next to Ruffnut, who seemed a little happier from the day before, her exhaustion long gone.

Tuffnut shot Snotlout an icy glare as the black-haired Viking gently ran his fingers through Ruffnut's hair. "Excuse me? Could you please remove your hands from my sister. Or-"

"Tuffnut, leave him alone. I don't need your protection, lest of all your permission to do something. So calm down." Ruffnut's voice was unusually calm as she reprimanded her brother, who looked disgruntled by her words.

"Fine... At least you will always have this reminder-" Tuffnut pointed at her round stomach "-of how you should have listened to me."

Ruffnut rolled her eyes, boredom evident in her face. Snotlout watched Kara and Grim snicker at Tuffnut, Grim silently moving her hand in mock impersonation of Tuffnut. Kara laughed at this, her eyes sparkling with mirth as Tuffnut turned on them with a pouting look.

Snotlout stood up, bending down slightly so he could kiss Ruffnut on the cheek. "Come with me please?"

Ruffnut nodded, a confused look on her face as Snotlout pulled her to the mead cellar.

Once inside the dark room, Snotlout closed the cellar doors with a soft clang. "Ruffnut… I wanted to ask you this yesterday but you were too tired. So...uh," nervousness halted Snotlout from talking.

Ruffnut looked at him in confusion. "Ask what?"

"Er... Aha... I-" Snotlout stopped talking as a thought crossed his mind and with a swift movement he pulled out a small box.

Ruffnut's eyes widened in shock as Snotlout bent down on one knee, his ice-blue eyes burning with hope as he held the box out to Ruffnut. "Uhh... Ruffnut would you, my darling dear, my lovely light marry me? Please?"

Ruffnut said nothing, her eyes silently searching Snotlout's face for something. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance slightly as Snotlout's eyes glimmered with a lovestruck expression..

The punch was sudden, and totally unexpected, sending Snotlout to the ground forcefully.

"What the Hel Ruff?" Snotlout snapped, brushing at his face slowly. "I-"

The press of lips against Snotlout's shut him up immediately, and cautiously he wrapped his arm around Ruffnut's back, pulling her close to him.

"Yes. Yes I will," Ruffnut whispered as she kissed Snotlout again. "I most definitely will."

* * *

**Just so you guys know my computer just broke so updating will take longer (I borrow my sister's to post this). So don't expect one super fast…**

**Ok so first off thanks for the reviews (of course) and the follows.**

**Secondly, I'm sorry for late update. I got bored and had no idea what to do after Bryn and Snotlout's scene till last night.**

**By the way. Bryn and Snotlout are friends, but Bryn isn't the most forgiving person and she will never be able to not hate Snotlout-even mildly-for a long time. So their friends but not good, trusting friends.**

**And lastly, wee marriage. *enthusiastically throws confetti***


	4. Chapter 4

**Long ass update sorry. Computer promblems, writers block, other stories ect.**

* * *

Bryn sighed in boredom as her Zippleback landed on the ground, paw raising to help their rider down, as she slid off her back.

"Thanks girl. Go get yourself something to eat. I'm going to be awhile." Destruction nodded, her sister head, Desolation, mocking her nod sarcastically as the dragon took off again.

Bryn yawned tiredly as she walked through the plaza, rubbing at the scar running down her left eyebrow unconsciously. _I really hope Ruffnut and Snotlout know what they are doing... They are fools, but then again wasn't I? In sorts it is somewhat my fault that..._ Bryn stopped herself from thinking further as a wave of hatred and anger washed over her. _This was utterly my fault. Everything that happens wrong is my fault._

Bryn stomped by a house, not giving it a second glance as she inwardly chided herself.

"You are a disgrace! Skullette would be ashamed of you son, or should I even call you that?" The cold voice interrupted Bryn's thoughts and with a swift movement, Bryn followed the voice, stopping at a large hole in the house's door that she had passed earlier.

She pressed herself to the door, taking in the sight of a livid Spitelout, and an equally pissed off Snotlout, whose eyes were glowing with an unusual expression of shock and cold hatred.

Snotlout stepped back from his father, a hint of shock glowing in his eyes. "You-you- Why would you bring her up Father? You never understood my mother. Oh no, you were as indifferent to her as you are to everyone else. For all you know, Father, Mother would have been overjoyed with Ruffnut and I," Snotlout snapped, his fists smashing onto the old, wooden table between him and his father. "And why the Hell are you bringing up my dead mother into this, Father?"

Spitelout flinched slightly, an unknown emotion smoking in his eyes. Snotlout seemed to gloat slightly as his father shrunk backwards an inch or two. Snotlout's small show of arrogance seemed to suddenly snap something in Spitelout.

"How dare you gloat about my wife in front of me, you little bastard. You know nothing of her, especially since she up and left you when you were just barely seven months old. You are not justified in thinking you knew your mother Snotlout."

Snotlout stepped backwards, shock pulsing through his body at his father's words. "But I thought- I thought Mother died in a dragon raid? Not-not running away..." Bryn's heart twisted as she heard the pain in Snotlout's voice, his eyes wide with shock, apprehension and utter bewilderment.

"I-I can't believe she would abandon me... I thought she loved me… Valkonshara always said she loved me to the end of the earth. So why...why would this so called loving mother of mine, abandon me?" Snotlout asked, pain choking at his voice as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that the person he had been believed to die had truly just run away. "Why? Why would she do this to me? Was I not perfect, was I that much of a horrible being for her? She abandoned me..." A lone tear streaked down the young black-haired Viking's cheek, though he rubbed it away as best he could.

Spitelout shook his head, his hardened gaze softening slightly as he reached his hand out towards his son. "It wasn't your fault, son. She left because of-because of me. I-I berated her every day, I tried to

make her a better person. She wanted to take you, but she, I guess, never had the time..."

"The time? You're saying the mother who gave birth to me didn't have time for me? Her son? What kind of mother does that?" Snotlout snarled, shoving his father's hand off his shoulder. "I guess I really am a waste, if she couldn't ever come back in the last twenty-one years. What use would I be of a father if neither of my parents ever gave me a minute of love, ever showed me how to be a parent?"

Spitelout opened his mouth to reply to his son, but Snotlout had already stomped to the door, hand reaching to shove it open.

"Wait son. Please," Snotlout turned slightly, for once listening to his father, "I was mad because I don't want you making the same mistakes I did as a father. I wish I could teach you how to be a father but I can't, because I myself was never a good father to start with. I don't want you to do what I did with you to your child Snotlout. So please... show him or her all the love you have for Ruffnut and your dragon."

Snotlout gave no reply to his father's pleading words as he opened the door, leaving the old house behind him. Snotlout sighed as he walked out his father's house, head bowed so he could not see Bryn standing in front of him until he smashed into her.

"Uhf... Watch it- Oh. Hey Bryan... I guess you heard all of that?" Snotlout asked the short, blond Viking.

Bryn's face held little emotion, though as she reached her hand to Snotlout, her eyes changed. "I heard it all Snotlout, but I have no reason to tell anyone. You are my friend-in sorts-and I don't tell secrets that my friends share with me; I find it slightly dishonorable to go behind a friends back like that." Bryn's eyes softened as Snotlout twisted his head away from her, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Do you even know what it's like to know that your own mother abandoned you, and for no reason. I guess my mother hated me enough to not ever care about me." Snotlout said, brushing away the tears stinging at his eyes furiously.

"Snotlout..." Bryn whispered, her hand brushing across Snotlout's cheek. "I understand. My parents abandoned me too, but they did it to protect me so I can't say I share the same problem but you may never know. Your mother most likely cared about you Snotlout."

"Oh really? Than why did she leave me alone!" Rage burned in Snotlout's eyes as he stepped towards Bryn, a flash of malice in his ice-blue eyes. Bryn stepped backwards fearfully as Snotlout glared at her.

"Hey, hey! Calm down Snotlout!" Bryn said, hands raising in an attempt to calm Snotlout down somehow. Snotlout glared at her a bit longer then stopped with a shake of his head.

"It's going to be ok. I swear. You have a good heart, be it misguided sometimes, and that's all you need. I know you will be a good father. I-I believe you could have even been a good father to the child I gave birth to... If he had lived long enough, that is."

Snotlout sighed wearily, eyes shifting from rage to misery. "How can I Bryn? How? I'm not ideal-"

Snotlout's voice was cut off as Bryn suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "It doesn't matter, Snotty. Your father isn't the only influence on you. You can learn to be the person you want to be, not the one your father believes you should be."

Snotlout snorted disbelievingly. "That easier said than done Bryn. You of all people should know that." Snotlout could still feel the sting of tears in his eyes as he gently pushed Bryn away from him.

Bryn's eyes flashed for a second as she grasped Snotlout's arm in her hands. Snotlout stared at Bryn, a confused expression on his face. "Wha-"

The punch was sudden and truly unexpected on both sides. "That's for being an idiot."

_What in Hell's name was that?_ Snotlout thought confusedly.

_Well... I better get home to Ruff... I got to help her when she explains to her father._

* * *

"I can't believe I have to explain this to my father. He hates you Snotlout. I mean, he flipped out enough when he learned I was pregnant, but having you as the father?" Ruffnut shook her head softly as she and Snotlout passed by Hiccup and Hoerk, both of whom seemed deep in conversation.

"Ruff... I just want to know if you hate me for what I did to you. I know you hated me for awhile, that's why you didn't tell me in the beginning right? I would understand Ruff, if you still hate me though," Snotlout said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"No Snotlout I don't hate you. I was just scared, terrified that you wouldn't care and would leave me to do this alone." Ruffnut's eyes glowed with hidden pain as she stopped walking.

"Ruffnut. I would never do that to you. I care about you and I would never let you go through this alone, even if the child wasn't mine. I love you and want to protect you. No matter what," Snotlout said, turning Ruffnut so she looked into his eyes. "I love you Ruffnut, and our child."

Ruffnut smiled slightly, her lips twisting upwards slowly as she looked down at Snotlout. "Thanks Snotlout..."

Snotlout smiled joyfully as he wrapped his thick arms around Ruffnut's waist. "Of course babe. You are perfect," Snotlout whispered as he slowly, gently placed his lips on Ruffnut's, electricity jolting through his body as Ruffnut pulled him closer to her, returning the same passionate kiss with even more fire.

Snotlout pressed himself closer to the lanky female, his stout frame melding with Ruffnut's near perfectly. Hours seemed to pass as the two finally broke apart, eyes shining with an unspeakable emotion.

"Come on Ruff. We might as well get it over and done with now," Snotlout said, brushing his fingers through Ruffnut's hair. "I will protect you from your father no matter what."

Ruffnut gave no answer to Snotlout, though her eyes betrayed the fear she felt.

Snotlout noticed her expression and aloof body language, a spark of worry gnawing into his chest. "Trust me. I will protect you."

Ruffnut nodded slowly as she began walking again, towards that fearful home of hers.

Snotlout watched after the female Viking then with a shake of his head bolted after her.

* * *

If there was anything Tuffnut hated more than things not blowing up it was when his girlfriend booted him out of the house.

_I didn't do anything wrong this time. Did I?_ he wondered as he paced back and forth beside his old bed in the room he had shared with his sister till they both got old enough to build their own houses. Thank Thor for the freedom. Until tonight.

Tuffnut did not enjoy the thought of spending the night with his parents, especially his father. He and his sister both feared their father, whom was prone to hitting them or hurting them on a daily basis. Their mother was no different. While she may have not been a physically cruel person, her meek, scared attitude never helped her children against their father.

Tuffnut groaned inwardly as he heard the door to the house creak open slowly. Tuffnut stood up with a yawn as he walked towards the stairs to see which poor sap was coming into the house.

"Sis?" Shock coursed through Tuffnut's body as he watched his sister stomp into the house definitely, Snotlout following her every movement closely.

Tuffnut stepped towards the stairs but stopped when the icy voice of his father blasted through the house.

"What are you doing in my house you Surtur demon-spawn?" Ruffnut flinched visibly at her father's words, causing a growl to burst from Tuffnut's throat at the same time as Snotlout gently brushed his hand along her back comfortingly.

Ruffnut shifted her body slightly, shifting until she stood at her full height. "If I'm the spawn of Surtur father, what does that make you?"

Ruffnut's father, Gruffnut, fumed, eyes blazing fire at his daughter's comeback. "How dare you!" he screeched as he raised his hand, swinging it towards Ruffnut.

Fear flashed through Ruffnut, her eyes shutting involuntarily as her father's hand neared her.

Tuffnut's eyes widened in shock and with a swift movement he leaped down the stairs bolting towards Gruffnut. Snotlout, at the same time, leapt around Ruffnut, though she seemed to not notice either.

Seconds passed and still Ruffnut felt nothing. Slowly she opened her eyes, stepping backwards in shock at the sight before her.

Her father was crushed to the ground, having been tackled to the floor by Tuffnut. Snotlout was standing in front of her, shoulders sagging slightly. Meanwhile though her mother stood in the corner, eyes shifting between her husband's frame and her daughter. Ruffnut growled under her breath as her mother ducked her head weakly, scooting away into her room.

_Coward._

"Snotlout?" Ruffnut said, shifting herself next to Snotlout. Snotlout slowly looked her way, his ice-blue eyes burning with worry as he glanced at Ruffnut.

Ruffnut's eyes widened at the large welt forming on the black-haired Viking's cheek. "I'm sorry-"

Snotlout shook his head. "No. It isn't your fault. It's your father's."

"Father..." Ruffnut turned towards her father, stomping up to where her brother was still holding their father to the ground. A small sigh of boredom escaped her lips as she bent her legs still she was staring into her father's eyes.

Steel blue eyes glared into Ruffnut's as her father looked up at her. "You're both worthless to me. Especially you Ruffnut. Laying with a Jorgensen? I never thought I could be more ashamed than I was already, but I was wrong. I'm ashamed to have you as my children."

Tuffnut eyes flashed viciously as he shoved their father's head to the ground. "How dare you talk to me, let alone my sister, like that, father." Tuffnut spat out the last word like it was an unusually poisonous piece of food.

"It's ok Tuff, I've got this," Ruffnut said as she shot her father an icy-glare. "Your opinion does not matter to me anymore father. You can't intimidate me anymore. I'm not going to stoop as low as you father. No more."

Ruffnut slowly stood up, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she turned her back to her father.

"How dare you! You slut!" Gruffnut snarled, smashing his fist to the ground as Ruffnut stomped out the door, Snotlout following behind her.

Tuffnut watched his sister's retreating form, a small smile on his face. Good job sis.

Gruffnut groaned in relief as Tuffnut let him up, wiping his hands down his pant legs.

"The same goes for me father. I won't let you control me either," Tuffnut said, a smirk on his face as he too marched out the door of the house.

* * *

Ruffnut yawned. Stress nibbled at her body as she laid out on the hard wood of her bed. _I never imagined being free of my father… I mean who would? My brother most definitely didn't figure he would be free either._

Ruffnut stared up at the ceiling of the house, turning her head slightly at a smatter of noise breaking out below her.

"Ouch! Thor damn it all!" Ruffnut snickered heartily as she heard Snotlout swear again, a loud crashing noise following seconds after.

"Are you ok down there Snotlout?" She asked though her voice held little amount of caring for Snotlout.

"Yes sweetie I'm perfectly fine, thank you for asking," Snotlout yelled back, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Ruffnut rolled her eyes at his reply.

"Then maybe you could quiet it down there dearest one. I need my rest."

"Oh yes. Of course our majesty."

Ruffnut felt a laugh break through her chest, which surprised her. She hadn't laughed so freely, so carelessly in months, and now… _I guess being free from my father… Yes… I never have felt free like this before…_

Moon light filtered through Ruffnut's room, unfortunately keeping her from getting any form of sleep. Not that she could have slept through her boyfriend...er... fiance's obnoxiously loud swearing and moving around.

Ruffnut gasped in shock as she felt a small kick from inside her. She glanced downwards slowly, hand hovering hesitantly over her stomach. Another small movement, this time fainter, jolted through Ruffnut's body. Shock pulsed through her body. This... There really is a living being growing inside me. I...I never really thought of it-no, him or her- that way before.

Ruffnut smiled softly, her eyes lightening with happiness. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes, absorbing the meaning of this being inside her.

"Hey... Ruffles, you ok?" Snotlout's voice, uncharacteristically quiet, broke through her thoughts. Ruffnut turned her head towards the short Viking slowly.

"I'm fine. Just... Absorbing the fact that their is a living, breathing being in me. It's sort of creepy but interesting at the same time."

Snotlout looked puzzled for a second. "I thought you liked interesting Ruff?"

"I do! This is different though..." Ruffnut failed to notice the way Snotlout cringed slightly, his eyes lowering. Ruffnut looked over in time to see his conflicted expression.

"What is it Snotlout?"

"Oh just something my father said. Nothing too important really." Snotlout turned his back to her, stripping off his boots and helmet as with a sigh he collapsed into their bed.

Ruffnut glanced over at Snotlout, wrapping one of her lank arms around his frame. "It's going to be OK. I know it is."

* * *

Candlelight flickered over Ruffnut as she walked into the Great Hall, her braids hang over her shoulders lazily. She could hear shouts of happiness as other villagers bustled around, minding their own business.

"Ruff… Come on." Snotlout's vice surprised Ruffnut and she jumped a little, though she instantly whipped on him, sending a swift punch to his stomach.

"I love you too…" Snotlout wheezed, rubbing at his chest absentmindedly. "We should go tell the guys They might be excited to know that we are getting married."

Ruffnut sighed. "I really don't want to make it a big thing really."

"Oh no Ruff. It's going to be the best wedding ever, you hear?" Snotlout snapped, his arms enunciating the grandeur of the wedding.

"Great. I'm so excited." Snotlout brushed off her sarcastic remark as he drug her to the table where the others were all sitting, chatting animatedly.

Just as Ruffnut looped her leg around the bench she heard Rosethorn pipe up.

"Congrats Ruff!"

""Yeah you lucky dog. I wish somebody would ask me," Grimhilda grumbled glancing pointedly at Tuffnut, who was staring off into space.

Ruffnut gave her friend a small smile. "He will come around Grim. He's just thinking about something that happened today, I'm guessing."

Instantly every head swiveled her way. "What? What happened?"

"My father… He got pissed about...something and tried to hit me but Tuff knocked him to the ground. I think he still is pissed that our father so much as tried to even slap me."

Every face fell with shock. "What? Why the Hell would he do that?" Ruffnut turned in shock a she realized it was Isles who had said that. Since her friends had learned about her pregnancy Fishlegs had always been the least happy and most standoffish. She even suspected jealous. But the way he talked to her seem not out of sappy love but real caring.

"Because he thinks I'm a whore."

Astrid growled, smashing the hilt of her axe against the table. "How dare he! He should say that to my face. He would get a nice axe in the face."

"Er… Yeah, no. He's not going to bother me anymore so no need for more violence Astrid. Seriously."

Astrid pouted, though she seemed to understand Ruffnut's point. She turned her gaze to Hiccup, who was sitting next to her and they seemed to share some unspoken words.

"If anything happens Ruff, tell me and I will have Toothless teach him a lesson," Hiccup said with a yawn.

"No it's fine Hiccup. I think I have enough help on my own. I can deal with him on my own."

Hiccup nodded, turning back on his plate of chicken and began eating again. Snotlout sat beside Hiccup and Astrid, to talk all sorts of planning stuff Ruffnut did not have the patience to care about.

"Hey Ruffnut? I know I've been an ass this whole time to you,out of jealousy, but I realized a few days ago I was wrong," Fishlegs interrupted Ruffnut's thinking with a gentle prod on her arm.

Ruffnut turned to her larger friend, a small hint of bewilderment in her gaze. "You… Wow thanks Fishlegs. I understand, sort of, why you might have been angry but I can't really understand why you hated me that much."

Fishlegs looked away sheepishly. "Yea I was blind to what was right in front of me. I finally got some sense knocked into me, literally, and well… I guess we both can be just friends right?"

Ruffnut smiled. "Of course Fishlegs. Of course. And good for Rose for finally knocking sense into you."

Fishlegs looked away, nodding slightly as he sat beside Rosethorn with a weirdly happy mile on his face.

Ruffnut turned away from him and with a satisfied sigh walked off to go attempt to chat with Bryn.

* * *

**There some happiness for Rosethorn and Fishlegs. **

**Also soon Bryn...**


	5. Chapter 5

**No one, not even I could have expected this to happen. I literally wrote this entire thing today.**

* * *

"Thank Thor we didn't have an extravagant wedding like you promised Snotlout, that would have been a waste of my time," Ruffnut said as she turned to Snotlout, who still looked annoyed that Ruffnut had convinced him, somehow, that large weddings were not good.

Snotlout shot a small glare towards Ruffnut, who raised an eyebrow at him smugly. "I guess... I just figured you would have wanted an extravagant wedding since you like...unusual things Ruff."

Ruffnut stopped walking, whipping around to glare at Snotlout. "Why would I ever want something that highlights how much of a freak I am? It's absolutely unnatural for someone to have a child before getting married-"

"But we're married now Ruffnut, it shouldn't matter," Snotlout said as he attempted to pull Ruffnut closer to him. Ruffnut shot him an outraged look and bolted off, leaving Snotlout stunned.

"Hey Ruffnut, wait! WAIT!" Snotlout yelled, bolting after the blond. _Thor damn my size. Can't even chase after Ruffnut, _Snotlout thought to himself as he stopped running, having already lost Ruffnut as she fled into one of the dragon stables.

Snotlout shook his head wryly, anger worming it's way through his chest though it was only himself that he was mad at. Snotlout knew Ruffnut would come around eventually, and with a small shrug of his shoulders, Snotlout walked back towards the house he had built for him and Ruffnut.

Ruffnut cast a quick glance backwards,, checking to make sure Snotlout wasn't following her. Feeling satisfied when she noticed not a glimpse of Snotlout, Ruffnut dove into a random dragon stall.

A low growl hissed above her head. A Hideous Zippleback. Turning slowly she realized that this one was Bryn's dragon, Destruction and Desolation.

"Easy girl, I'm not trying to hurt your rider. Just hiding out here," Ruffnut whispered, turning her head to the side slightly, which was a way Zippleback showed they were not threats to each other. Seeming satisfied that Ruffnut wasn't there to hurt her, the purplish - pink Zippleback flicked out her wing, wrapping it around Ruffnut and pulling her close to her body.

Ruffnut sighed contentedly, rolling onto her side so she didn't hurt her child, Ruffnut closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

Ruffnut awoke to something cold and sharp nudging her gently. Glancing upwards she noticed four large, yellow eyed watching her movements closely. "Hey Barf and- Wait... You're Brynhildur dragon..."

"Yes she is Ruffnut. What I want to know is what you are doing in my dragon's stall." Ruffnut turned to see Brynhildur glaring at her with an icy expression.

Ruffnut winced slightly, remembering how uppity Bryn got when someone got near her dragon. "I'm sorry really. I was trying to escape Snotlout yesterday and I came in here on accident."

Bryn watched Ruffnut quietly for a bit. "Destruction seemed to accept you. I'm surprised, she normally won't. You must speak Zippleback well to have my dragon befriend you," Bryn said matter-of-factly as she leaned against her dragon's forearm.

Ruffnut snorted indignantly, "Of course I do! My brother and I were the first Zippleback riders ever!"

Ruffnut watched as Bryn turned away from her slightly, sarcasm lighting in her eyes. "Yes good for you. Now tell me _why _the Hel you were running from Snotlout."

Ruffnut twitched at Bryn's tone. "He's trying to make me feel quilting about not having a huge, extensive wedding. All he wants to do is show me off to everyone, with this baby _thing._"

Bryn shook her head softly. "I highly doubt Snotlout wanted to show you off. I feel he believed you would have liked it since you like...er...unusual things, and a huge wedding is most definitely unusual."

"But... I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong. You should be _glad _Snotlout knows what you like. Now go and apologize to Snotlout. I'll give you a ride there," Bryn said as she picked up her specialized saddle for her Zippleback.

Ruffnut scowled. She didn't need a _ride, _she needed time alone. "I can walk there!"

Bryn glanced at Ruffnut with an expression that seemed to say _seriously. _"Not in this Thor-forsaken, storm miss."

Ruffnut sighed, listening as a huge boom of thunder shook the dragon stables. "Fine. Fine. Just don't do anything crazy."

"Don't worry I won't."

* * *

Snotlout was, to be frank, extremely worried about Ruffnut. After their argument he hadn't seen her all day and now? Well now, she was missing, and he had come out in the middle of a lightning storm to find her. _Just frigging excellent._

Hookfang banked slightly, turning back towards Berk, dodging another blast of lightning.

"Easy Hooky... Let's land. There is no sense in looking-" Snotlout was interrupted when a huge arc of lightning sizzle past his dragon's horns, missing by barely an inch.

"Holy Thor! Dive Hookfang!" Snotlout screeched as another bolt of lightning sizzle pat his dragon, just slightly scorching across the Nightmares back. Hookfang roared painfully, plummeting downwards from shock. Snotlout yanked at Hookfang horns, yelling at his dragon in an attempt to snap him out of his pained state. As another bolt flew towards Hookfang and Snotlout, a huge enraged roar echoed near him.

Snotlout glanced up, staring at a huge Zippleback, with Ruffnut and Bryn riding on it's back, latch onto Hookfang, wrapping it's wings around his body and plummeting towards the ground.

"Ruffnut what are you doing out in this storm!" Snotlout screeched, his voice barely reaching the two blond women on the Zippleback.

"We came to find you! Why the Hel are you out?" Ruffnut yelled back, clasping onto Bryn's waist tighter as her Zippleback twirled upside down, dodging another lightning blast.

Snotlout glared at Ruffnut as he yelled back, "You fool! I don't want you getting hurt just to find me!"

"Same with me moron! I don't-" Ruffnut was cut off when a huge jolt of lightning smashed into the dragon duoa, electricity coursing through each Viking relentlessly.

Hookfang roared painfully as Destruction dropped him, roaring in agony. Hookfang snapped his wings out, halting he and his rider's fall swiftly.

"RUFFNUT!" Snotlout screamed as he noticed a long haired blond figure falling towards the ocean, followed closely by Bryn and her Zippleback. "Hookfang go!" Snotlout roared, yanking Hookfang head around till it was aimed directly towards his wife. Hookfang roared in anger, snapping his massive wings to his side, and plummeting after Ruffnut.

Agony blazed through Ruffnut like wild fire, scorching her blood. Her eyes caught a motion above her and, as blackness settled in, she saw large talons reaching for her, grasping for hope to save her.

* * *

_Water rushed into Ruffnut's lungs, the pressure threatening to burst her vital organs. Bubbles flashed past her eyes as she sank deeper, deeper into the water. Suddenly the water frothed around her, flashes of bright red encompassing her body. She felt something warm, sturdy, grasp her, yanking her from the water and then, as booms and flashes of white blinded her she heard a voice say:_

_"I love you."_

* * *

_"Tuffnut look! Ruff's waking up!" _

Strong arms wrapped around Ruffnut, pulling her into a warm embrace. Ruffnut's eyes opened slowly to the sight of her brother hovering over her. Turning sideways she smiled as she felt Snotlout pull her closer to him, muttering something to quiet for her to understand. _He's so warm..._

Suddenly a loud voice from outside interrupted Ruffnut's thoughts. "Ruff! You woke up! Thank Odin!" Ruffnut looked upwards to see Grimhilda, Rosethorn, who had spoken and Astrid run in, nearly running Tuffnut over in the process. At the same time Ruffnut felt Snotlout release her, arms falling to his sides quickly.

Tuffnut glared at the girls indignantly as they crowded Ruffnut, showering her with hugs and gentle punches. Astrid smiled as she pulled Ruffnut upwards.

"You've been out for a week. That lightning did a number on you," Astrid informed, absentmindedly swinging her axe sideways, the handle smacking Grimhilda in the head, who then shot an angry glare towards the blonde.

Astrid muttered "sorry" quickly to Grim, who still looked somewhat peeved, then turned back to Ruffnut.

Ruffnut looked around again realizing that Fishlegs, Bryn and Hiccup were not in the tent to welcome her awake. "Where are the others?" she asked softly, glancing up towards Astrid and her brother.

Tuffnut opened his mouth to reply but Snotlout cut him off. "Fishlegs is working on building a house for him and Rose, Hiccups just plain busy and Bryn no one has seen since the storm."

Ruffnut glanced at Snotlout quickly, worry etching across her features. "What do you mean?"

At this question Snotlout looked away swiftly, though not fast enough for Ruffnut to miss the flash of quilt that run across his features. "When her dragon was struck I went to save you, but you hit the ocean before and Hookfang and I had to dive into the ocean to get you and when we came up, she was missing. We found her dragon's unconscious body a day later near Raven's Point Beach, but not Bryn."

Astrid nodded sadly as Rosethorn turned towards Ruffnut with a sad look on her face. "We believe she died, but we still have been searching but no one has seen a single clue to the fact that she could possibly be alive."

Ruffnut stared at her friends, shock and horror bursting in her chest. "I won't believe it... She's one of the toughest Viking's I know... She couldn't have drowned, not her..."

"That's what I thought too, but even the toughest Viking couldn't live Thor's wrath and falling into the ocean unconscious. It's impossible Ruff," Snotlout said quietly, not a trace of his typical attitude visible.

Ruffnut's shoulders sagged in disbelief. _I'm so sorry Bryn... This is all my fault. All my fault..._

Astrid bent down slowly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It isn't your fault Ruffnut. Now stand up, perk your head. For your baby." At the mention of the thing-no, _baby_- that had started it all Ruffnut groaned.

"If only I had never been foolish enough to have this baby Bryn would still be all live and the whole village wouldn't think I'm a...a _whore." _Snotlout snarled quietly when Ruffnut said the word _whore _and with an uncharacteristically enraged expression Snotlout turned on Ruffnut.

"Would you, please, stop calling yourself that word Ruffnut. I hate it. You are stronger than this, you shouldn't let someone's words affect you like this," Snotlout snarled angrily, fist clenching to his side swiftly.

Ruffnut stared at Snotlout in shock, glancing towards Astrid, Rose and Grim, all of whom looked as shocked as she was.

Snotlout suddenly whipped around, stomping outside the house with a determined look on his face. A little while later he came back, Hiccup following close behind him.

"Good to see you up and moving Ruffnut, Toothless has been worried about you, as have I. Snotlout was telling me that you are worried about Brynhildur and her whereabouts, but as you may know we have not found her. Gobber and my mother have been working on setting up a body less funeral for her since no one has found her in this week."

Ruffnut glowered at her chief as she stood up and stomped over to Hiccup. "I never would have thought you would give up on a friend so easily Hiccup."

Hiccup stared at Ruffnut sadly. "I'm sorry Ruffnut but with winter coming we can't afford sending more people out to find her. We lost so many of our resources and people in spring because of the sickness. You know deep down that we can't risk the loss of more people to find one. But I will send your brother, Rosethorn and Snotlout out to look for her after the funeral, if that's good with you."

Ruffnut nodded stiffly. "Yes that's fair..."

"Good then, let's go Ruffnut."

* * *

"Svalva Brynhildur Jorgenson! What are you doing to Eris?" A gruff voice snapped as a young, ten winters old girl with braided jet-black hair who was clumping balls of mud to throw at Eris.

The girl glanced towards her father, who was giving her a stony glare out of ice blue eyes. "Sorry Snotlout..."

Snotlout walked over to his daughter, scruffling his daughter's hair playfully. "You know you aren't supposed to throw mud at people, especially the chief's daughter."

Salva looked down sheepishly, her eclectic blue eyes glinting an apologie. "That's better Svalva, now run along."

Snotlout's daughter nodded, turning swiftly, as she ran off to find her dragon, a red-and-black Monstrous Nightmare named Nightshade.

"She sure is a troublemaker you know Snotlout. Reminds me a lot of Ruff, but smarter." Hiccup's voice interrupted Snotlout, who turned and nodded towards his chief.

"That's what Ruff says too, and I agree too. She's a handful more than I like sometimes," Snotlout said, his eyes crinkle as he gave a small smile.

Hiccup laughed, shaking his head slightly as he and Snotlout walked towards the Great Hall. Before the two men reached the Hall though, Hiccup slipped in front of Snotlout.

"You still miss Bryn don't you?"

"Somewhat... But I love Ruffnut and she's all I need Hiccup. Bryn and I were just friends..."

Hiccup nodded. "I was just curious. Now then, we have a meeting to get to. Let's go."

* * *

_She felt nothing, no pain, no sadness...just emptiness. Water brushed at her face, throwing her short blond hair around her head like a halo. _At least... I will see my son again... _The thought was relieving, knowing she would finally, finally have the chance to apologize to her son for failing him._

I'm coming my little Peter... just wait a little... longer...

_Brynhildur closed her eyes for the last time, sighing gently as water rushed over her and stole her body to it's maw of blackness._

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. The end. **

**I. AM. CRUEL. **


End file.
